This invention relates to apparatus for use in testing circuit boards and more particularly to a universal circuit board carrier which can be used with circuit boards having different circuitry.
Electric circuit boards are commonly tested or "burned in" prior to installation in the electrical apparatus in which they are to be used. The burning in process comprises subjecting the circuit boards to a plurality of electric duty cycles while subjecting the boards to varying environmental conditions. The burning in procedure is commonly done in a test chamber which includes means for controlling the temperature, humidity and air flow within the chamber and electrical connectors for suitably energizing and providing test signals to circuit boards being tested. Carriers support the individual circuit boards in a parallel spaced-apart relation within the test cell and include electrical connectors for engaging the circuit boards and mating connectors mounted in the test cell. Because specific electrical connections are required to each circuit board and because different board designs require different test signals so that their duty cycles can be performed, it was necessary to provide different carriers for each specific circuit board design.